The Untold Story
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: May and Drew are starting to realize their feelings for each other. Contests, traveling together and just plain fun ensue. What happens when Beautifly, Eevee and Roselia intervene?
1. The Beginning

May and Blazeiken had just been training for a contest. Drew and Roselia had been watching quietly a few feet away.

"Wow, May. I'm impressed." Drew says, walking up behind her.

"EEEEEEPPPPP!" May yells. She turns around to see Drew smirking smugly at her.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" May asks.

"May, what are you here for?" he says.

"Oh, hehe, the contest. Right!" May realizes, scratching the back of her head. Drew pulls a rose out of nowhere and hands it to May.

"For Blazeiken right?" she asks.

"Hmm, maybe." Drew says slyly. Roselia and Blazeiken are looking at the two coordinators. Drew turns and starts walking away.

"Come on Roselia." he calls.

"Rose, Roselia!" she skips happily to his side.

"Wha, what is that supposed to mean Drew?! Drew, answer me!" May yells after him.

He's already pretty far away, and just casually waves over his shoulder.


	2. Drew's Ponderings

_May is so gullible sometimes. Most of those roses were meant for her. After the first few, they definitely were._

This was what Drew was thinking after his most recent encounter with May.

He always insulted her, and yet complimented her Pokemon. She was the one who had trained them. She was the one who helped them show off in the contest.

He had been oblivious about his feelings for her. But over time, they had surfaced. He had blushed once or twice in front of her.

He treated her as any other rival. But, he did help her friends. They had both wanted to capture an Arcanine. In the end, they had just helped it.

He always is nonchalant around her. He always gives a wave as goodbye over his shoulder as he walks away. He's pretty confusing at times.

But, those feelings have been noticed by one other person besides himself. Solidad. She could read him like an open book.

Now May on the other hand, is a bit different. She's noticing some of the feelings, but she needs to notice them a bit more.

May, in the beginning thought of Drew as an obnoxious rival with a tendency to give out roses. And insult her abilities a lot.

But over time, she began to see him as more than a rival. She's still quite oblivious. But, aren't we all like that sometimes?

As Drew pondered over his thoughts, Roselia was just looking at him. She knew him quite well. She wanted him to be happy.

"Roselia, let's go get some sleep." Drew says out loud finally.

"Rose, Rose." she replies.

The duo heads back to the Pokemon Center to get a good night's sleep.


	3. Beautifly, Eevee and Roselia

A while had passed since Amy's strange encounter with Drew.

She was walking thru a forest, on her way to a contest. Beautifly was flying a bit ahead of her, and Eevee was walking next to her. The two knew something was up with May. The last time they had been at a contest, they had snuck off to talk to Roselia about their trainers. The three were plotting something.

They had to think of a way to get Drew and May to realize, or admit their feelings to each other. Roselia knew Drew had admitted it to himself and her already. He spoke highly of May, even thought he insulted her a lot. Roselia was quite fond of May, so the three Pokemon got along pretty well, and wanted their trainers to be happy.

May was just pondering over what Drew had meant by 'maybe' the last time she had seen him. Was it for her? She knew she could be pretty oblivious sometimes, but did he like her too? May had come to realize over time, that Drew's insults made her want to become a better coordinator and show him what she could do. He helped her grow that way. He was pushing her to better herself in what she loved to do.

_I guess I've always liked him, even in the beginning when he came across as an obnoxious brat. My feelings have grown over time._

May was finally admitting that she liked Drew as more than a friend. Beutifly and Eevee noticed that May was smiling.

"Ee?" Eevee said. (You ok?)

"I'm fine Eevee! I just realized something is all!" May said happily.

Beautifly! Beauuu, Beauuutifly" (What is it? Is it about Drew maybe?)

"Beautifly! Um......ah....." May said while blushing.

"Beuu! Ee, Eevee!!" (It is! I knew it!!)

"Ok, your right. It is about Drew. I...um.... like him! A lot...." she siad, trialig of embarrassed.

Beautifly and Eevee both nodded, understanding. The trio started off again. Beautifly and Eevee knowing they would be informing a very happy Roselia about what May had finally come to realize.


	4. The Confession

May had come across a Pokemon Center, and decided it was best to stop here for the time being. She handed her Poke-balls to Nurse Joy. May then headed outside to llok at the ocean. This Pokemon Center just happened to be by the sea. There was a nice beach to hang out on, the cool, blue water, and the sun!

May figured she'd bring all her Pokemon down here later. She heard someone calling out to a Pokemon, a few feet away. She was still up near the forest, so she decided to investigate.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

_Drew? I think it is!_

"Roselia!"

May looked thru a hole in a bush, and saw Roselia's beautiful pink petal dance, circling around her. May decided she'd head back and get her Pokemon.

**-At The Beach-**

May was just relaxing in the water with Squirtle, swimming around in the refreshing water. Beautifly was enjoying the breeze and Bulbasuar was running around with Skitty and Eevee. Blazeiken was just practicing a few moves, enjoying the heat of the sun.

All of a sudden, a Masquerain flew up to Beautifly, and started chasing her. A Flygon and Absol also appeared. Followed, by Roselia and Drew. Flygon and Absol went straight over to see Blazeiken, and Roselia went to see Eevee. Beautifly also flew over to Roselia and Beautifly. May looked up from playing with Squirtle, and saw Drew standing, on the shore, watching her intently.

"D-D-Drew!! When did you get here?" May said.

Drew flicked his hair." May, I see your still slow. I just arrived two minutes ago."

"Oh, well, um are you gonna swim?" May asks.

"Yeah, I am." Drew responds. He heads into the water, and just starts swimming. May, not being able to help herself, watches. Drew is swimming by her when she blurts out, "DREW! I need to tell you something!!"

**-With the Pokemon-**

(Translated to Human)

"Roselia! Guess what?" Beautifly says.

"What? Did she finally realize it?" Roselia asks excitedly.

"Yes! May admitted it last night! I'm so happy. Now, we just have to get them to sya it to each other!!" Eevee says happily.

"that's great! I want Drew to be happy. We've been partners for a long time, and now, May is almost all he talks about aside from contests and Pokemon." Roselia says.

"So, May finally realized her feelings?" Absol says, coming up behind the trio.

The three nod their heads. Masquerain, Blazeiken, Skitty, Flygon, and Bulbasuar also join the little group. Everyone's pretty happy that May, one of the most dense people there is, has finally realized her feelings for Drew. Over the course of all the contests, the group of Pokemon had grown close. Especially Beautifly and Masquerain.**(A/N: Masquerain is a boy in this as well as Flygon and Absol. Basically the only girl on Drew's team is Roselia.)**

The two liked to just fly off together whenever they got the chance to see each other. Right now, they were talking to each other quietly. Of course the other Pokemon had noticed. It was blatantly obvious. But, it didn't really affect them all that much.

**-Back to Our Favorite Coordinators-**

"What is it May?" Drew asks.

"Um, I... think we should go back to the Pokemon center." May says.

"Ok....." Drew says, flicking his hair.

**~1 Hour Later~**

The two had decided to let their Pokemon hang out outside(stupid phrasing), while they changed. They met up outisde again.

"May, what were you really going to say? You couldn't have yelled like that just to say what you did." Drew stated.

"Well, um......." she said, trailing off. _Dang, it's like he can read my mind!!_

"I..just wanted to tell you.... that I......reallylikeyoualot!" May said, the last part so quiet and fast, that Drew almost didn't catch it.

"You like me?" he asked, just making sure he heard her right. _Finally, that slow mind of her has caught up!_

"Um....yeah... It's alright if you don't feel the same way though...."May said, unsure.

"Well, I've actually liked you for quite sometime now. I was waiting to see if your slow mind could figure it out, or if I'd have to say something first. Drew says, flicking his hair.

"Well....it did take me a bit to figure that out..." May said. She than realized what Drew had sia.

"Drew! Can you at least cut the sarcasm for once? I'm trying to be serious here, and you insult me!!" May hissed, clearly ticked off.

"You don't like it when I insult you? I thought it was fun." Drew said slyly.

"No I don't like it.....all that much.....Uh! Your ticking me off Drew!" May said infuriated.

"Oh, but May, it's fun making you mad. I love it." Drew said. "And you have to admit, I've helped you by insulting you. It just makes you want to get stronger and prove me wrong. Doesn't it?"

"Um, I guess your right. Dang you!" May said. "But, I gues we've established that we both.......like each other right?"

"Yes, Slow-Bro brain. We have." Drew replied.

"Well, what do we do now?" May asked.

"Hmmm, we'll figure it out along the way." Drew said matter-of-factly. "But for now, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Hehe, yeah...I'd like that a lot..." May said, blushing.

**-Pokemon-**

"Finally!" Roselia, Beautifly, and Eevee all said together. They had been watching their trainers talking, and heard what was being said.

"Well, let's head back over there." Absol said to everyone.

**A/N: I'm really liking this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It only takes 5 seconds!! **

**If you have any ideas for their date. Let me know. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, so bear with me. ^_^**


	5. The Date and Someone Else

The next day, May woke up. She remembered she had agreed to go on a date with Drew, and that they had confessed their feelings to one another. Although Drew had still managed to sound superior during that. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't be Drew, now would he?

They had both decided to meet outside the Pokemon Center at about 11, so they could head into town. This Pokemon Center was situated on the outskirts of Azalea Town in the Johto region.(I know the PC isn't but just go with it for the story. I mean, I had to have them somewhere!) So, May was just getting ready and what not.

**~11:00~**

May walked outside and saw Drew standing there. She had been wondering what they were going to do. Drew had said he had an idea. So, she just went along with it. She walked up to drew and said hi.

"Hello May. I see you remembered today. That's good." Drew said.

May started to get irritated, but calmed down pretty fast. She wasn't going to let drew get the bast of her. They than started heading out to town.

"I thought we could get some lunch, and than maybe go to the beach." Drew said. May perked up at the mention of food.

"Sure!" She replied happily.

**~At The Restaurant~**

It wasn't anything fancy. The restaurant Drew had taken May to was a diner, a family run business. But word on the street was, one of the best places to eat in Johto. And it was just the kind of place Amy would want to go to.

Drew had ordered some ramen, and May, well.. let's just say she ordered the best looking dish, and some more. Their waitress was a sweet old lady. She had said they were a cute couple, and than had left to fill in their orders leaving a blushing Drew and a stammering May.

The duo hadn't said much until their food came, so by the time it did, there was a somewhat awkward silence between them, but then they started eating. Drew was mainly just picking at his ramen, when he looked up and saw May plowing thru hers like there was no tomorrow.

"Umm! That was so good!" May said as she finished. Drew was just looking at her.

"What's wrong Drew?" May asked concerned. Drew snapped out of his stupor.

"Nothing May. I'm also done, do you want to go?" Drew said.

"Sure!" May said. They both got up from their table and went to pay at the register. They thanked the waiter and left.

**~On The Beach~**

As they arrived at the beach, May looked over at Drew. She had had a great time so far today. And it seemed that Drew was enjoying himself as well. Imagine that. He also hadn't been all that sarcastic today. So, that was a good sign. Hopefully.

They got to the beach, and just started walking along. May was looking at the shells, and occasionally would look up at the ocean. She didn't really know what to say to Drew. They had never really hung out before, just the two of them. And if they had been together, they were usually hurling insults. So, she was a bit stuck on that end.

If May had paid more attention too the left side of her, she'd have seen that Drew was watching her every now and than. He also had no idea what to say to her, so they both enjoyed the comfortable silence, and the peacefulness that the beach brings to many people.

After just walking for awhile, Drew decided to try something. He let his hand slip over May's. Amy looked down quickly, shocked at the heat against her hand. Drew looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction. She looked up at him, and just smiled softly. She just gave his hand a small squeeze, indicating that it was OK.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Soledad had made it to the Pokemon Center and had asked Nurse Joy if she had seen a girl with a green bandanna or a boy with green hair. And Nurse Joy had told them that she had seen the two of them walking into town. Soledad had headed that general direction, wondering why they had gone together. She had seen how they acted around each other since she first met May. It was sadly obvious, and she wanted to know if May had figured her feelings out yet.

Soledad answered her own question, when she decided to go to the beach, and see if her two friends were there. She stumbled upon the scene of the two coordinators, and she was happy. I mean, it had taken them this long! Soledad had been waiting for it to happen. She could read the two of them like open books, and knew it would happen eventually,

**~Back At the Center~**

May and Drew walked back into the Pokemon Center, still holding hands. They had had a fun time. Just walking and enjoying each others company.

"Aren't you two cute?" Soledad asked from behind them.

The two of them turned around, and saw her leaning against the wall, looking at them happily, May let go of Drew, and ran to hug Soledad.

"Soledad! When did you get here?" May asked excited to see one of her closest friends.

"Awhile ago. I saw you two on the beach. It took you two long enough! Congrats!" Soledad said.

"Hehe, thanks... Soledad.." May said slowly. She hadn't known anyone saw them.

"What are you Soledad? A spy or a coordinator?"Drew asked sarcastically.

"Oh Green-top, I was looking for you guys. Nurse Joy said you'd headed into town, it was an accident." Soledad said.

"Sure, sure." Drew said.

"Hey you guys are here for the next contest right?" Soledad asked.

"Yeah we are! I'm so excited, I've been practicing a lot." May said.

"Hmm, that's great. Just remember it's a double contest. Alright?" Soledad reminded May.

"Sure will Soledad! Thanks!" May replied. "Are you hungry? We should all go get some dinner!"

"Is food all you think about? We just ate a while ago."Drew said smuggly.

"Drew, that was at 12:00. It's almost 7 now, idiot!" May said. As if to prove a point, Drew's stomach growled, letting everyone know he was hungry too.

May and Soledad just burst out laughing and headed to the dining area in the center, with an embarrassed Drew following them.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
